finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Calca and Brina
Calca and Brina are enemies in Final Fantasy IV, and later are playable characters in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. They are the dolls of Luca, the dwarven princess of the Underworld. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Calca and Brina are fought in the Dwarven Castle when Golbez takes control of them. If left alive for long enough, the two can merge into the more powerful Calcabrina (called "Calbrena" in the 1994 Super NES "''Final Fantasy II" U.S. release. These dolls were originally harmless toys that belonged to King Giott's daughter, Luca. Later, she expresses frustration when she learns that the dolls were used for evil purposes. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Calca and Brina return in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years to accompany Luca and Rydia on their journey to protect the remaining crystals. After becoming Cid's apprentice, Luca reconstructs Calca and Brina into full automatons to assist her on the maintenance of the Falcon. After the Dwarven Castle is attacked they join the party to help Luca and Rydia to obtain the Dark Crystal in the Sealed Cave. After retrieving the Crystal the party is ambushed by the Mysterious Girl, Calca and Brina jump in to protect Luca and Rydia from the attack being damaged in the process. Despite the sacrifice, the Crystal was stolen. Rydia and Luca decide to pursuit the Mysterious Girl to Baron. However, upon reaching the Overworld, the dolls' circuits go haywire and attack the party. After crashing the Falcon near the town of Agart, Luca is forced to scrap Calca and Brina's bodies in order to repair it. However, if a Mythril Nut, Mythril Bolt, and Mythril Spring are found, Rydia will give them to Luca so she could repair both the Falcon, and the dolls. They join Luca and the party who embark on the Lunar Whale to stop the True Moon from crashing into the planet. Inside the moon, Luca and Cid repair them into their perfect forms. After the Creator is defeated, they are seen to remain assistants to Luca. In Battle Stats Calca and Brina are statistically the worst characters in the game. Their main stats are significantly lower than the main stats of other characters', including the lowest HP growth in the game - along with Leonora they are the only characters to have less than 4,000 HP at Level 99. Between the two, Calca has higher Strength, Stamina and Intelligence, while Brina has higher Speed and Spirit. Their HP and MP growth is roughly equal, and their MP growth is average, allowing them to use their Band abilities regularly. Abilities Calca can use Jive, which casts random enemy abilities on random enemies, while Brina uses Dance, which casts random White Magic spells on the entire party. Calca and Brina can use the following Band abilities: Equipment Despite their poor stats and abilities, their major strength is their exclusive equipment. In Rydia's Tale the player can find "Clothes" equipment for them that gives them boosts to their stats, including the Clown Clothes that give a significant +20 Speed. At the end of the game in the final floors of the Depths, the enemies encountered there will rarely drop pieces of "Phase" equipment. The Phase Equipment not only has the best stats of the game, equalling or surpassing the Adamant Equipment and the Phase Cutter having power equal to the Ragnarok, but collectively the five pieces grant +20 to all stats. With the Phase Equipment Calca and Brina can serve as powerful physical attackers, but their random abilities makes them unreliable as mages. Boss ''Final Fantasy IV'' The Calca and Brina dolls are fought in the Dwarven Castle. They will merge into Calcabrina if the player defeats all three of one type of doll while the others are still alive. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' Calca and Brina are fought together in a scripted battle on-board of the Falcon upon reaching the Overworld in Rydia's Chapter. Only Luca is usable in this fight, with Rydia being restricted to constantly defending as Luca refuses to let her harm the dolls. Music Calca and Brina's theme is called "Dancing Calbrena", and it is played during the first part of the battle with Calcabrina and when the party meets Dr. Lugae. In The After Years, it is played again during the fight against Calca and Brina, and Ultros. It is also played whenever the band Mystic Waltz or the Lustful Lali-Ho is used, or when battling the Quarto Puppet enemies. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics Calcobrena is an Artefact. First popular in regions where other forms of amusement were few, these dolls are now many a young girl's treasure. It is said their lifeless eyes harbor the souls of lost owners. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Calcabrina makes an appearance as a summon in ''Dissidia 012. Its summon ability is Glare, and removes the Break status from the opponent when they are suffering from Break. If summoned when the opponent's Brave is recently broken and has not yet begun to regenerate, the opponent will be left at 0 Bravery. If the opponent has begun to regenerate their Bravery when Calcabrina is called, their Bravery will be whatever it had regenerated to and will stop regenerating. It can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 120 KP. The characters Calca and Brina are mentioned in Calcabrina's Summon Compendium entry. Gallery Etymology Calcabrina is one of the demons in . His name means "he who can walk on brine". Additionally, the name "Brina" is a feminine name of Latin origin that means "Boundary Line". Trivia *If Calca or Brina are brought in battle against the Creator, the cutscene where the people pray for the party members will not show people praying for the dolls, but rather showcase Luca's own cutscene. They share this trait with Harley and the Eblan Four. Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Characters Category:Final Fantasy IV Non-Player Characters Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Summons